You Are The Best Thing
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: That's ever been mine. Yep, Taylor Swift song. Featuring Logan and Camille. One Shot.


**A/N: I own nothing. Just an idea based off of Taylor Swift's "Mine." These are snippets of Camille and Logan's relationship.**

* * *

**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh**

**You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables**  
**Left a small town and never looked back**  
**I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'**  
**Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts**

**I say, "Can you believe it?"**  
**As we're lyin' on the couch**  
**The moment, I can see it**  
**Yes, yes, I can see it now**

**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?**  
**You put your arm around me for the first time**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Camille walked into Starbucks hoping to get some reading done. As she looked around, she noticed all the seats were taken. She went to the counter and ordered a drink, hoping a seat would clear up by the time she got her drink.

"Grande white chocolate mocha for Camille!" the voice called out.

"Yes! Thank you," she picked up her drink.

"Is that _The Great Gatsby_?" the guy behind the counter asked, "It's a great book."

"Yeah, I'm almost done with it. I was hoping to get some light reading done in here," she shrugged.

He quickly pointed to a seat, "There's your chance."

Camille turned around and quickly took the seat. Once she was settled, she looked up to see the guy was still staring at her. He gave her a crooked smile and she blushed before smiling back. She opened her book and started reading, glancing at "Starbucks Boy" every once in a while.

After half an hour, she felt a presence sit next to her. She looked to her right and saw "Starbucks Boy."

"How's the book?" he asked.

"It's great. I love all of the characters… there's so much that's going on with them and it helps keep the story interesting," she told him.

"Yeah, the characters are great. There's quite a lot of depth to them," he replied.

"Oh, you've read the book?" she was interested.

"Well, back in high school but I ended up enjoying it," he said.

Camille smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never introduced myself," he stuck out his hand, "I'm Logan."

She shook it, "I'm Camille."

**Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**

**But we got bills to pay**  
**We got nothin' figured out**  
**When it was hard to take**  
**Yes, yes**

"Logan, I can't find my lucky bra," Camille yelled.

"Did you check the closet?" he yelled back.

"Yes," she continued to rummage through the closet and drawers.

"I think I found it," Logan said.

Camille turned around and saw her boyfriend of two years standing by the doorway, holding her bra.

"You're the best," she took it from him.

"I've been told," he laughed.

"I have an hour before my interview! I have to get ready," she shoved him out of the room.

He laughed, "You're going to rock it. This job was made for you."

She smiled at his words. While she was getting ready, she had a flashback.

**This what I thought about:**

**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?**  
**You put your arm around me for the first time**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**  
**You saw me start to believe for the first time**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

_Flashback:_**  
**Logan and Camille were at the beach, late night. The two were dating but nothing was official. She was scared to commit to anything because she thought it would only go downhill from there.

"My parents divorced when I was eight," she explained to him, "They kept in touch but they argued almost every single time they saw each other. It's hard to see that growing up so I'm a little hesitant when it comes to relationships."

He understood, "We can take our time. I'm sorry for trying to push you. I'm just tired of introducing you as my friend when I know you're more than that."

She smiled. He was amazing. He treated her so well and both of her parents liked him. They were a great match.

"I'd like to make us official," Camille whispered.

Logan heard what she said and smiled before leaning in for a kiss.  
_End Flashback_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM**  
**You said everything was slipping right out of our hands**  
**I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street**

**Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known**  
**Then, you took me by surprise**  
**You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**

**You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.**  
**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.**  
**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.**  
**She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**

Camille ran out of the apartment in tears. She and Logan had gotten into a huge fight. She couldn't handle all the yelling – it reminded her of her parents. Before the fight could escalate any further, she ran out and drove to the beach. The water and the breeze always calmed her.

Before she could even get out of the car, she got a phone call from Jo.

"Camille, where are you?" she frantically asked, "Logan called up Kendall and told me what happened."

"I'm fine," Camille reassured her, "I just needed to get out of the apartment. We got into a huge fight and I'm just scared that it's going to be all over."

Jo sighed, "Sweetie, next time call me before you run off. Logan is worried sick. Kendall called up James and Carlos and I think they're going to start looking for you."

"No!" Camille interjected, "Please… tell them I'm fine. I'm in my car and at the beach. I just need some time to calm down."

"Ok, I'll tell Kendall," Jo replied, "Call me when you get back to your place."

"Thanks Jo," Camille hung up.

After a few minutes of soaking up the atmosphere, she made her way back to the car. As she got closer, she saw a figure leaning against her car. She instantly recognized who it was.

"Logan, I –" she started but was cut off.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Logan enveloped her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I panicked," tears formed in her eyes.

"I was so worried about you. I was about to send a search team to look for you," he slightly chuckled.

"The fights just reminded me of my parents… bad memories came back and I thought… I thought I was repeating my parents' mistakes…" she held on to him.

Logan caressed her hair, "Camille, I'm not going to lie, we will have disagreements here and there but we'll get through them. I love you so much and I'm not going to leave you after one argument. I want this relationship to work and I'm sure you do too."

She let out a deep breath, "I love you too Logan. I'm sorry I ran off on you. From now on, we'll talk about our problems. I want us to work."

He kissed her forehead, "Let's go home."

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Do you believe it?**  
**We're gonna make it now**  
**And I can see it**

**I can see it now**

"Camille! When were you going to tell me?" Jo playfully punched her best friend.

"What are you talking about?" Camille gave her a knowing smile.

"Don't toy with me," the blond laughed, "You and Logan are engaged! Took you long enough."

"I think we took a decent amount of time," she replied.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Yeah, five years is definitely a decent amount."

Camille simply shook her head and smiled.

"So tell me everything! I want every detail," the blond sipped her drink.

"Oh Jo, it was perfect!" shee sighed, "He's perfect. You know I've always been a skeptic when it comes to love but he has proven me wrong."

"You only deserve the best," Jo agreed.

"He really is the best thing to happen to me," Camille looked at her ring and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I like this song and I did my best to correlate my story to the song. It was a bit alternate universe and out of character, but that was my intention. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
